


Stevidot Month

by star__light



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Developing Relationship, F/M, Open to Interpretation, Post-Episode s05e29-32 Change Your Mind, Prompt Fic, StevidotMonth2019, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-02-15 21:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star__light/pseuds/star__light
Summary: All situation was better if you had that someone with whom to enjoy it.Doing the Stevidot Month, bonuses included!





	1. 1.1. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Peridot have a small talk.

The moment he opened the screen door, ukulele in hand, Steven was able to feel a light breeze hit him at what he smiled.

After what felt like a long stay in Homeworld and a relaxing warm shower, he could finally feel a moment of tranquility, and going out to the beach to create music used to help him no matter the time of day. Proof of this was the sigh exhaled when closing the door.

However, at no time did he wait to see Peridot sitting on the shore, letting the water gradually soak her feet, and supporting the upper part of her body with both hands.

Partially surprised, he slowly descended the stairs leaving the wind to play with his curls. When he buried one of his feet in the sand, feeling as it slipped into his sandals, he knew that he was already on the beach.

Immutable to the sensation of the little sand between the toes of his feet, he approached the green gem, the sound of his footsteps being the only ones that broke the silence between them and alerted her to his closeness. And seeing no reaction or response, he stopped by her side.

“Hello, Peridot," he said hesitantly, sensing the faint reflection of the night sky in the aforementioned glasses.

"Hi." Flat, distanced was her response, and she shifted slightly in her position dragging a bit of wet sand towards her. “What do you do here at this time? Normally you are already sleeping, Pearl is going to worry.”

Seeing no inconvenience, he sat next to Peridot ignoring the fact that his banana pajamas would take the consequences.

“I know, but I can’t sleep. I still have many things to think about, and this environment, playing the ukulele... is usually very helpful.” Smiling slightly, he placed the mentioned instrument in his lap. “And what about you? Not long ago you accompanied Lapis and Bismuto to try to fix the barn now that the repairs were finished in the house.”

However, Peridot shrugged with a grimace.

“And so it was, but we decided to suspend it for tomorrow. Apparently Bismuth also adopted the earthly custom of recovering energies by means of a dream cycle while I used to stargazing; it helps me organize my thoughts. And seeing them here is a beautiful setting.” Looking down to look at the moon and the stars reflected in the ocean, Peridot smiled with an undeniable and unusual affection.

But seeing her in that state, the moon remarking her small figure, caused his cheeks to redden, and he shook his head to suppress the blissful mental image, dizzy in the process.

Fortunately, Peridot did not foresee this event, and Steven vaguely touched some random notes.

“And ... what were you thinking?” He asked, in a clumsy attempt to make a topic of conversation, feeling a strong grief.

“Things. You know? Before the whole situation of the Diamonds even begin.” She settled down and shook her palms to remove the grains of sand before hugging her legs, not daring to look up. “I’m just a little confused, that's all, nothing relevant.”

“For me it is relevant,” depositing the ukulele at his side, imitated Peridot’s actions before reconsidering his words and feeling his face flush. “ I mean! You know what I'm talking about.”

Prisoner of an unexpected attack of nerves, he felt relaxed when he heard the particular laughter of Peridot that, despite recognizing that it was not made with a desire to mock him, made him recognize the strangeness of his behavior towards her.

He smiled nervously and watched the ocean collide with the coast in slow and constant movements, at least until he heard again the voice of his partner.

“It has not happened to you that sometimes you believed to have certain feelings towards somebody, but after diverse events you realize that that someone could not be the person, or gem, correct for you?”

Surprised, and partially puzzled, he looked at Peridot, taking for granted the fact that at some point she had focused her gaze on him.

“...What...?” sigh. He did not know Peridot enough as he should, but at no time had he seen signs of feelings other than friendship or fidelity.

“Maybe it was not very obvious, but I used to feel _something_ for Lapis Lazuli. I don’t know exactly what, I still do not fully understand this kind of reactions, but I always idealize a life with her. I wanted to keep her safe, to show her that I would always be by her side and that the most important thing for me would be her happiness” in that, she could not help but blush. She had never been so sincere about what she wanted, but she knew that Steven could never make fun of her.

On the other hand, Steven looked embarrassed. Besides Pearl, he had never witnessed another gem talking about romantic feelings.

“But…” He turned his gaze back to Peridot, and sensed that the brightness in her eyes had faded slightly, “after she had left with the barn, without thinking about how I could feel, not caring that she was taking all the memories I had made since I made that truce with you, was that I realized how selfish she was and how much I overestimated her. Of course, I understand that she was forced to be in the war unlike me, maybe I am selfish at the moment, but I cannot continue to see her in the same way no matter how hard I try... I'm sorry, I must be bored.”

“No, no! That never,” in other circumstances, he might have asked her to see the situation from Lapis's perspective, but he understood that he could not force it now, "actually, you're not the only one who goes through it. I'm doing it too..."

He listened to Peridot stirring again in the sand, and rested a hand on the sand to approach him but respecting his personal space.

“You?” She questioned with big, surprised eyes, and reacted when she saw that she had interrupted Steven. “I'm sorry, it's just... I'm surprised.”

However, he was able to sketch a smile and even laugh lightly. He could not judge her after all.

“I used to idealize Connie as the person I would be with in the future, someone wise, perfect. But we've both made so many mistakes that have altered our friendship and the image I had of her to the point that I don’t know what to think anymore.” He played with the strings of his ukulele, enjoyed the soft notes they released, and gave a sarcastic laugh. “I’m so naive, visualized everyone so perfect that at the time it took me enormous disappointments.”

Peridot allowed herself to smile sweetly and put her hand on his shoulder.

"We're two now, but do not be so hard on yourself." Steven looked brightly at the green gem, the image of her silhouette marked by the moon again making an appearance.

But when she felt his gaze, she pulled her hand away feeling her heated cheeks on the freshness of the night.

“However, that's not all," her voice trembled, and she took a handful of sand watching the grains fall from between her fingers. “I was remembering the moments that we lived during the construction of the drill, and in the middle of it I remembered that you were and will continue to be the form of life that most matters to me. It’s a pity that I had to see how you sacrificed yourself for Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl’s gems to remember that oath.”

Despite his slight blush, Steven continued to maintain a sweet smile.

“The human emotions still remain an enigma to me. I don’t know why I have them, and I'm terrified that I do not have the answers. Normally I would have kicked the sand, or made a temper tantrum as Pearl calls them, but I'm afraid this is stronger than me.”

But Steven, without a trace of doubt or fear, embraced Peridot.

"That's why you do not worry Peri, I'd love to help you find the answers," he murmured without breaking the contact, feeling as if he blushed more.

It was not until he felt again the wind play with his hair that, reluctantly, separated from her.

“It's better that we enter the house, it's getting colder.”

Peridot nodded before Steven got up shaking the sand from his clothes and, smiling, got up doing the same.

They both started walking towards the beach house with a smile, Steven holding his ukulele.

For once, making a song had not helped him organize his thoughts.


	2. 1.2. Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot stays in the house a little bit more.

After removing the remains of sand from his feet in mute grunts, Steven expected to be greeted with the silent, dark solitude of the beach house to which he was sincerely accustomed.

But on the other he could assure the opposite, because at no time did he notice the warp pad activating after entering with Peridot. And to tell the truth, it did not bother him; he was enormously used to her company even though she had been in the bathroom most of the time.

With more comfort he stepped on the wooden floor enjoying the soft texture against the sole of the foot before leaving the room and turning.

Sure enough, she was on the couch holding the tablet after she had decided to leave it to not consider it a distraction during the repair of the barn.

She had enough decency not to play music and alert the Gems, but he was still able to hear the sound of the touch screen whenever she touched it with considerable speed.

"It doesn't bother you if I stay here a few more minutes, do you?" She broke the silence when it was clear she had sensed his gaze on her. "I would not feel bad about company, and I would not feel comfortable seeing the barn and the half-destroyed meep morps."

_Well, in that case..._

"Of course you can stay as long as you deem necessary," he said with a warm smile that, deep down, made Peridot feel safe. "But the guys, essentially Pearl, usually leave the temple in the middle of the night to see how I am doing."

"Don't worry, Steven, I can be honest with them, after all they saw how pathetic I acted after Lapis' departure" despite the hesitant tone in her voice, she was able to maintain a sad smile to which Steven kept an anguished expression, recognizing that she never spoke with second meanings. "But it's okay, we're not doing anything wrong."

But the hybrid approached the green gem appreciating how her smile slowly faded to become a confused expression.

"You were not pathetic," he murmured, sitting next to her, partially perceiving how the moonlight, added to that of her tablet, highlighted her bright green eyes. "Maybe I was too focused on the matter of my mother to talk to you and try to cheer you up, it was my mistake and I'm sorry 'Dot. Maybe I made you feel belittled, but that's going to change! You're as precious to me as Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl, and I'll show you. I promise."

But before Peridot could answer, he held her in his arms with strength and affection with a sweet but worried smile, and when he heard her classic "nyeh!" he knew that gem that he knew was still present.

"Alright, alright, let me go!" She appreciated that her tablet had been suspended, because thanks to the lack of light her blush was not able to be visualized. She struggled in Steven's arms, but it was not until the squeeze she knew wouldn't go anywhere until the arms or Steven himself will get tired.

Faced with which she could not wait long when the usual time of the beginning of his recharge cycle had passed.

"I will do my best until you forgave me for being a bad friend, Peri," he murmured, sinking his nose into Peridot's hair. It had a slight smell of salt of the beach, but it could not bother him when he had grown up in it. Needless to say, he even enjoyed it.

And he felt a faint tingle when Peridot laughed nervously, holding one of his arms in a vain attempt to loosen the grip.

"I have nothing to forgive you, you're a great friend Steven. The only one who wanted to listen to me because you wanted to and not because you should. You supported me when no one else did, and the second with which I don't fear making my pride aside..." Without daring to look at her, he smiled. Even if he did not say it openly, he appreciated in its entirety when someone from his team and family took the courage to open up to him "wait, was it me who said that?"

And it was inevitable to laugh, lightly blowing Peridot's hair. Especially, he appreciated when Peridot left her comfort zone to be honest with him.

It allowed him to know a new side of her.

However, the atmosphere was interrupted when he yawned and had to move one of his arms away to carve his left eye.

"You should go to sleep, it's not healthy for you to be awake at this time," she had considered, and the teenager did not miss the fact that she cared about him, but he would not make a joke about it when they had returned to that point in their relationship in which just began to strike up a great friendship.

"But I'm not sleepy" he lied like a little boy when, casually, he yawned again, and the green gem rolled her eyes amused. Steven laughed visibly tired and broke the contact again. "Alright, your Highness."

Laughing, he climbed the stairs to his bed feeling Peridot's smile until he felt his body falling on the mattress.

But an idea crossed his mind, and he peered again to see Peridot, again paying attention to her tablet.

"Why don't you try to sleep with me tonight?" He saw her start slightly, and the way she focused her gaze on him seemed hilarious. "I know you're not used to it like Amethyst or Lapis, but I'd feel uncomfortable sleeping while you're there."

However, Peridot's point of view was not the same. Thanks to the Camp Pining Hearts' fanfics that she used to read, she knew that not always the fact that two characters slept in the same bed ended well. She knew that Steven was not like that, and even she thought it inappropriate to think about that because of an innocent and well-intentioned proposal from her friend.

In addition, being surrounded by three gems that saw the chestnut as a child that needed to be protected at all costs did not seem a very feasible option.

"Are you sure? "Dubitable, she turned off the tablet again before putting it on the couch and getting up, without looking at him. "What if the Crystal Gems seeing us?"

"I can easily explain to them that it was my idea," he said, moving on the mattress to make room for his companion. "Also, we do not have to worry about the Crystal Gems seeing us. After all, you are also a Crystal Gem."

He had pointed to the star of her chest at the moment of winking the teasing eye, and Peridot seemed partially delighted by the joke given her laughter.

Even so, she hesitated at the time of lying next to Steven in his bed. But the moment her body touched in its entirety and she got used to the mattress, she fell asleep to what he smiled funny.

Apparently, she was as tired as he was but had not considered it.

Smiling sweetly, he curled up beside her before falling in Morpheus's arms.


	3. 1.3. Love at First Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Steven and Peridot are sleeping, Amethyst has things to think about.

The moment she crossed the door of the temple, Amethyst waited to be greeted by the faint scent of salt and the tranquility of the empty house.

She let out a long, drawn breath as she stretched both arms. On that occasion Pearl had not come to her room to wake her up, but she had voluntarily done so to take a glass of water.

And maybe for an appetizer at dawn. Maybe it was not healthy, but she knew it could not hurt her until it was expired. Because in truth she was hungry after spending days without eating anything in Homeworld.

She no longer saw it as a necessity as opposed to the past, but it was unlikely that she would set it aside after having done it for years.

Her stomach growled as proof of that.

She raised her eyes with a relaxed smile to the refrigerator when she noticed Peridot's tablet on the couch.

Followed by that, the aforementioned smell with potency.

She was not as attentive to details unlike Peridot or Pearl, especially as Pearl, but she could remember that it had been accommodated at the small table in the living room after leaving with Lapis Lazuli and Bismuth. Peridot was not yet able to move the metals at long distance, nor could it have been moved by the wind.

Which could mean that she had visited the dwelling. What was questioned was: when?  
She did not know if Garnet had presaged it, but she had to assume that it did not carry much.

She took one of the glasses to feel again her dry mouth and quickly poured water slowly drinking it as she approached the sofa and with her free hand took the device.

It was warm, which indicated that it had not been used in such a short time.

But she would not check her friend's personal information even if it was not heavily protected. It was not her style, and she could not take advantage of her absence as an excuse when she had left them with so much trust that, when she finished drinking water, she put the tablet back on the table and got up from the sofa heading for the door.

She peeked through the wire and watched the beach. She did not know why, but she could see the brighter sand, the moon shining stronger than ever.

It was a beautiful sight, she thought smiling with wonder, leaning sideways on the door. Those scenarios full of beauty were the main reason why she was proud to be a Crystal Gem, she could finally recognize after centuries of pressure to emerge from the kindergarten.

She yawned again and walked away from the screen door looking with a smile at the cornice that characterized Steven's room, with his small television in view, a part of his video games, and the simple presence of the hybrid along with that olive form giving joy to their lives...

Olivaceous presence?, amazed Amethyst thought before rinsing her glass before adjusting it quickly in the sink with enough discretion to make no noise and alert someone.

On tiptoe, Amethyst approached the stairs taking care not to make noise. Not to wake Steven up, and if he did, he was aware that they occasionally watched his dream. Instead, she wanted to take by surprise who had dared sleep with the teenager.

She hesitated to reveal her weapon, but in the same way she had her hand in position.

But she did not expect to be the surprised.

She still did not finish climbing the stairs when his eyes discovered Peridot and Steven sound asleep. At one time during the night both had embraced, and seemed to be comfortable in each other's arms.

And Steven smiled, for a change. She did not know about Peridot, because she had turned around with her back to her.

Deep down she knew she could not blame them, because the last days had been very tense, especially for Steven, and if she could she would tell them they could sleep the time now that Peridot had also started doing it.

Still, it seemed uncommon that they had decided to sleep together that night when Peridot had always done it in the bathroom.

But... she could not deny that it was pleasing to the eye. Despite the reluctance of the green gem to remove her glasses or certain samples of affection, she could not deny that her attitude changed when it came to them.

Or that Steven took that sweet attitude for himself.

In a moment she could see how Peridot shrank in her position, and how he narrowed her lightly in a sleepy protection attempt.

Yes, it was adorable up to a point. And they did not do anything wrong, so she would have no reason to bother them.

She smile with sweetness moving her hand away from the gem and decided to go down the stairs, but not before giving them one more look on the shoulder.

Personally she did not see any problem if both adopted those attitudes with the other. Both of them were already mature enough to know what they were doing until they got very far, and she had to support them as the best friend and gem that she was although her conclusions felt very hasty.

Garnet perhaps had already seen it and, similarly, she would have her verdict. It was unknown to her but she would not touch the subject until it corresponded.

But she had to accept that Pearl's opinion was the true mystery, she dared to think when she entered her room.

Suddenly her appetite was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it does not have many interactions with the ship, but I would like to involve what the Gems might think about it.


	4. BONUS: First Impression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven sees the opposite side of Peridot while she sleeps.

Steven turned when he felt the sun's rays on his face with a small grunt, trying to cover his face so he could continue in his lethargy when he felt a pair of small hands brushing his side.

Of course, he immediately remembered having suggested that Peridot sleep with him that night so that no one felt uncomfortable with any presence in the house, and deep down he recognized that he would not like to see her uncomfortable in the barn as she had assured her. He knew it would not be so easy for her to react to Lapis's presence, had literally seen it, and would not force her to fraternize quickly.

Slowly he discovered his eyes, and had to blink until his sight got used to the presence of light again and it was when he noticed that it was barely dawn, so it did not take long.

He yawned covering her mouth, and it was in a wrist movement that she partially felt the hair of the green gem with his other hand, and sleepily watched her sideways.

And it was when he realized that he was still cuddling her with one of his arms to which, flushed, he moved his hand away, although that did not seem to change the sleeping gem making Steven sigh in relief.

Actually, nothing would seem to awaken the gem shortly, he thought slowly moving his hand in front of Peridot's calm face and wondered if those long lenses did not cause her discomfort.

He hesitated before even thinking about removing them, but focused on her expression.

Quiet, full of peace and zero tensions. A small smile gripped her face recognizing that she had a dream related to Camp Pining Hearts.

Quite the opposite of Peridot. Almost.

And Steven could not help but smile with the same serenity.

The few times he had witnessed Peridot sleeping, she kept grimacing or had trouble adjusting to the small space that corresponded to the bathtub.

And seeing her so calm allowed him to feel a hint of pride in his chest, even if it was not the big deal. As long as it seemed that it was for his friend, it would be for him.

When finally he felt the dream dissipate, Steven sat with caution in his gaze keeping his gaze fixed on Peridot to watch that it did not bother her, though she seemed to grimace it did not seem to indicate that she would wake up to what later took his cellphone to light it.

Surprisingly, it was still a few minutes before his alarm went on, but he no longer wanted to keep sleeping and he got up from the bed, nervous to feel how the mattress and possibly the gem had perceived the movement.

And he did not know why, probably instinctively, but he looked at the date. And he sensed that Connie's thirteenth birthday was near, and that it would be rude of him not to give her anything when she had done it.

He could go buy it today in the company of the Gems, maybe he could even convince Peridot to accompany him and see if there was anything that could interest her.

He smiled to himself with that thought in his mind, and turned off the cellphone putting it back on the nightstand and down the stairs without looking away from the sleepy green gem.

He did not know why, but he liked to see her finally calm after everything that had happened since Lapis had left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is short but fun to make it.  
> The prompt even wasn't received any vote lol.


	5. 2.1 Videogames' Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and co. go to buy Connie's gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Week 2 prompts!  
> Videogames + Blush.

In the first instance, Steven had considered giving Connie a new videogame considering that she was interested in strategy-based battle games, but when Peridot had considered a new "rectangular communications device of a considerable number of inches", based on the reminiscence that Steven's furry had dropped the previous one during a videochat, before leaving the house, had changed his perspective.

"Why I hadn't thought about it? Peridot, you really are a genius!" Steven had said with a pair of stars in his eyes. He had really felt bad when he had accidentally left it at the mercy of Leon, and when he saw that not even his healing powers had managed to repair it, he had really feared the reaction of his friend's family. It had been a practical miracle that they did not take it as badly as he expected.

On the other hand, the green gem had snorted, allowing a smile of clear pride to dim the fleeting teal glow that her cheeks had acquired.

"What can I say? That's how Peridots are! Of course, that does not mean I'm less intelligent than the rest of them." With a hand on her chest, she allowed a smirk to take over and be recognized on her face.

Attitude before which Amethyst and Pearl rolled their eyes with a bit of fun. The white gem was not completely convinced that Peridot was in the beach house early on but if Steven seemed comfortable with her visit she would not bother them.

That usual arrogance seemed hilarious at that point, though.

"It's nothing, Miss Modesty" the teenager said with a daring smile, before which the smaller gem looks at him strangely.

"Miss Modesty? Steven, we know each other since Earth rotations. I thought you already memorized that I am Peridot" of course, she would take it literally, and the remaining gems suppressed a giggle.

Even Steven laughed, but years of knowing him made sure his laughs were not merely burlesque.

But while Steven was conversing with the gems, Greg drove with sincere tranquility. After what were the most tense days of their lives, he felt that a calm walk in family, or at least a part of it, was what everyone needed.

And the fact that Peridot did not know about Pink Diamond, her facade and the heroic attitude she had taken as Rose, made his son feel more relaxed.

* * *

He could feel Peridot's delighted gaze when they stopped under the entrance to the tech shop.

In their field of vision there were not only flat screens. From his own, Steven could see different consoles, videogames, laptops, desktops, tablets among miscellaneous items that for obvious reasons were in the interest of his partner.

Behind him, he could hear Pearl and Greg asking them to be careful as they explored the store, while Amethyst claimed she would keep the situation under control until it was time to pay.

But his companion, laughing, had completely entered the store. And he perjured having seen her gem shine for a moment.

"Peri, wait!" He muttered, following her step. He could not help feeling like a child, but with the green gem at his side, both surrounded by technology, anything could happen.

He had not even bothered to know if Amethyst was following them, but whatever the answer, he was confident she was fine.

He stopped when he found Peridot. She was standing in front of one of the screens, apparently calm, and quickly approached her.

"Peridot! I appreciate your enthusiasm, but you cannot run like that, what if you get lost...?" For a moment he felt like a father that was recriminating his daughter, but he did not allow that idea to wreak havoc on him. However, he stopped himself when he perceived the aforementioned look.

She kept a catlike smile and a pair of stars were visible in her eyes. If he did not know her, he would have idealized her as a little girl.

But he knew something had impressed her.

"Steven, look at this!" Among her particular laughs, she brings her finger to the screen by gliding it briefly and appreciating how the applications shown changed.

Clearly, it was a touch screen.

"It's like my old screen and my tablet! But bigger!" Also, her emotion was bigger. "Just think about the quality that Camp Pining Hearts could have when I find it on TubeTube! For my stars, it's amazing."

Of course, the occasions when she acted like that were not uncommon, but for him it was still something new.

It seemed incredible to him that it was the same cold and calculating gem that was once his enemy.

But as much as he would like to see Peridot happy, unfortunately they still had things to do to which, feeling a flush on his cheeks, he took the hand that still held inches from the television.

"We could buy it for you very soon if you agree, likewise my father, but we already have a mission and would not want to alter it when he sees us with a screen of this caliber." Smiling sadly, he had to appreciate the slow process in which the smile of the green gem became a strange expression of discontent.

"Ugh, fine. But you know I won't pass unnoticed this transgression" inflating both cheeks in a pot, she could not help but feel a slight blush spread on her face.

It seemed incredible to her that, although she has deconcentrated herself in the midst of that search mission, the hybrid can still be considered in his own way.

Steven, on the other hand, smiled nervously, letting his cheeks turn pink and a small drop of sweat running down his temple.

"It is a risk that I am willing to run."

And Peridot's expression appeared again, but before she even had the chance to speak, they heard Amethyst's voice, loud and above both:

"Oh no! Your relationship with Peridot has not improved!"

Both were startled and instinctively separated their hands, the pain running through their faces although the fact of holding hands was not something out of this world.

And the brunette was afraid to question the reason for his reaction. But it was not until they both looked up that they saw Amethyst literally above both turned into a bird.

"Amethyst! I thought you were watching rectangular electronic devices in the company of Pearl and Steven's parent unit. And what was that?" Bowing the eyebrow, both appreciated to the purple gem to return to her original form.

"Nah, it's a thing of some videogames. In them, the protagonist has the opportunity to improve their relationship with the characters by performing certain actions" crossed arms, looked happily at her friends. "And answering your question, they sent me to look for you. I only agreed because the talk they had with the seller did not interest me."

Of course, she watched the reactions of both. Both were different, but the same in their own way.

"Amethyst, although I confess to being intrigued by the information given, you know that we are not characters of some kind of _videogame_ , right?"

"It may be time to return. I know what we could buy, and who knows, maybe we'll find more things that interest you."

And the gem smiled seeing how, despite the way their personalities clashed, they were able to relate without caring about that little detail.

"All right, come on," they both passed by Amethyst, who later chose to walk behind them, crossing both arms behind her neck. "But my memory is flawless, what do you mean you would be willing to take a risk?!"

Meanwhile, Amethyst smiled tenderly. Especially because, even though her friend took any comments literally, she betrayed concern to the idea of Steven _taking the risk._

"Congratulations! Your relationship with Peridot has improved." She murmured, before guiding Shortie Squad with Pearl and Greg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I failed myself...  
> Jk, I wanted to write a double-prompted chapter.


	6. 2.2. Birthdays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Connie's birthday! Of course, though, our protagonists prefer to concentrate on other issues.

_"Peri, sooner or later you'll have to talk to Lapis about the subject. It is not healthy for you to protect your feelings."_

The human's words still sounded in a loop in her hypothetical cerebellum in the form of an echo, preventing her from listening to classical music and the movies' soundtracks that played on her radius.

Sitting on a chair and playing with one of the cans of soda that was given to her, the green gem observed without analyzing Mr. Steven's father talking to people that due to the relationship could identify as the parent units of Connie, and Steven and the rest of the Crystal Gems talking to her, apparently congratulating her judging by the exaggerated physical contact they provided.

She knew that she should imitate them, but due to the few interactions that they had had outside the battlefield, she did not feel qualified for it.

In addition, thanks to the first exchange of ideas she had had the previous night with Steven, she did not feel comfortable interrupting.

She saw her friend give the three-dimensional rectangle to Connie —which, according to Steven, were called gifts—, seeing how she accepted it painfully, to which she rolled her eyes disgusted by such emotions.

It was not because she had already gone through the same experience rotations ago and she had not had such an intolerable reaction, at all.

Seeing the human walking away to leave the box on a table where a set of _gifts_ awaited, Peridot saw the rest of the guests. They had a strong kinship with her, but she did not see any face that could be considered _familiar_ besides the gems.

Peridot sighed descending the can until she felt it in the palm of her hand.

"You need company?"

Taken off guard, she started slightly at the feel of Steven's warm smile towards her.

Stars! She hated feeling that pathetic.

"Not really, but thank you..." But he ignored her and sat down next to her.

"You have not spoken to anyone since we arrived. Peri, you were not obliged to come if you did not want to" that day the hybrid had dressed in a pastel pink button-down shirt, different from the image she had of him in his usual red starry shirt despite keeping his jeans and flip-flops. "Maybe... Lapis and Bismuto are looking for you, you have not gone to the barn during the weekend, the Gems begin to suspect that something is wrong."

"I know, but it's not as easy as it seems, at least for me. You witnessed her behavior the last time I was honest with her, I know she now considers herself officially part of the team, but there are many things she should consider from now on," when she realized, her fist trembled, and the can had turned into a piece of crushed metal and small drops of the drink fell from it. "I'm sorry, I'm not the best influence for you right now. Geez, I'm behaving like Pearl."

Before the comparison, Peridot looked dramatically terrified to which he, without hesitation, stopped a hand on her shoulder even though he tried vainly not to laugh at the image of the green gem acting like her.

"While not suppressing those thoughts is fine, the important thing is to be honest with yourself and understand your feelings, otherwise you would not be the happy and extravagant Peridot I know and love" smiling innocently, touched the tip of the gem's nose exclaiming a small _boop!_

In response, she screamed and covered her nose with visibly flushed cheeks. But instead of exclaiming him for such action, she considered Steven's words again, and it was inevitable not to laugh.

"You really are amazing, Steven Universe," she whispered, moving both hands away from her nose, watching from the corner of his eye how, with clear modesty, he made a gesture with a sly smile.

"It's a natural talent." Laughing, he observed the atmosphere and, sensing it more calmly, observed Peridot again. With a wrist movement, she had brought the remains of the can to a trash can. Feeling a shy blush invade his cheeks, he rose and extended his hand to her questioning gaze. "Miss, would you give me this piece?"

And although for a moment she was surprised by Steven's words, she could see over his shoulder the garden.

There, Connie and one of her parental units shared a slow dance before the tender smiles of the rest of the guests. Even the Crystal Gems, who did not seem to want to interrupt them, seemed moved by that dance, which, considering they were humans, seemed irrelevant to her.

But when it comes to gems...

She looked again at Steven's hand in front of her, and his smile expectantly at her response patiently.

No, she had already grown. She had already learned that this was not merely a battle tactic, who knew, maybe nothing really happened and only movies were made.

But it was time to leave those fears behind.

She smiled partially showing her teeth and, nervously, took Steven's hand as more people approached the improvised dance floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel it so rushed! LOL.


	7. BONUS: Interference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dancing with Connie?

Needless to say, none of them expected to see Steven standing in the grass next to Peridot, but neither did it have to be said that their expressions indicated a bad omen.

Greg smiled fondly when he saw both of them with their eyes on the ground. Knowing his child, he could be telling her how to dance, perceiving a few awkward steps.

Amethyst drank her soda with a sly smile. A very small part of her wanted to take a picture, even with Pearl's cellphone even if it was to annoy them as much as she could, but she knew that it was something that the previous she could have tried. Instead, she smiled sideways appreciating how, despite her friend's poor coordination, they both seemed to have fun.

Garnet simply adjusted her glasses, sketching one of her classic, small smiles before crossing her arms with her back against the door frame.

But Pearl's reaction was not reciprocal. Her mouth was partially open, her pupils slightly dilated, and she tried to get closer until she felt Garnet's hand on her shoulder.

"Do not worry, they're both fine," she assured her, still smiling warmly. "They are just dancing, and they look happy."

A few slow seconds passed in which she pulled her hand away from the opposite shoulder after feeling her analytical gaze. And appreciated from the corner of the eye as she returned to focus her eyes on both gems, perceiving how Steven's eyes lit up when his partner began to dance with ease on their axis.

Connie finished dancing with her father at the moment that the music stopped being heard in the small space, and she gave him a warm smile corresponding the embrace that she later received.

She really appreciated those little moments where she spent time with family and friends alike. There were few occasions when her family was with her as a whole, and she could feel how each one acquired a touch that immediately made it special.

And talking about friends... Connie really wanted to share her next dance with the best of them to what, when she walked away from her father, she looked at Greg and the gems waiting to see Steven with them.

However, their eyes focused on another point, their features tender but Pearl and occasional murmurs among themselves.

Connie turned, and quickly understood.

Far away, Steven and Peridot danced in the same spot. Both were still novices in the couple dance, but they looked sincerely happy.

They did not seem willing to fusion, and that scenario did not seem merely romantic; even so, it surprised the human to feel a slight twinge in her stomach.

She did not like that feeling, but she was not comfortable appreciating that scene either.

She was not stupid, she recognized those feelings, and that was why she did not like them. Slowly she approached both of them, listening to them laugh while they stopped dancing, holding hands.

"Steven!" She exclaimed, noticing how her intervention separated them immediately, suppressing giggles from both. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but... would you like to dance with me the next song? I can't wait for my whole family to meet you!"

Smiling broadly, she noticed how they exchanged glances, believing she had seen Peridot squinting for a second. She felt the look of Steven's family on them.

The chestnut dropped the hand of the green gem and scratched the back of his neck, smiling nervously.

"I appreciate the proposal Connie, really. But I could not accept it, this moment is for family sharing, and it seems they really want to talk to you." With pink cheeks, he pointed over her shoulder, but did not dare to turn.

She laughed, making a gesture.

"Steven, this moment must also be spent with friends. I know that you are very used to passing it with the gems, but I want everyone to know that I also consider you part of my family. For that reason I decided to invite you." Gently, she took Steven's hand, feeling a trepidation as she did not perceive a reaction from him as in the past. "A dance won't do anything bad."

Peridot suppressed the urge to rest her hand on his shoulder. She was simply the friend with whom he shared his sorrows, and she had no power over him either, so her reasons for acting were null.

"I know, I know, but I insist, I do not want to ruin this moment with... my clumsiness."

And there Peridot perceived it. They were not just nerves, he was really afraid. To fusion.

Among the mistakes that Steven had mentioned for allegory, she could feel fusion being one of them.

She knew in advance that humans did not feel very comfortable with gem issues. At least, with those who were not from Beach City until a certain time.

Peridot feared deep down that both had fusioned at the worst moment, but now it was not about her.

It was about Steven.

She look over her shoulder at her team's reactions. They did not seem very comfortable.

It was time to act.

"You're very sweet, Connie, really." She hesitated when she noticed that the hybrid had no courage to keep talking, and finally embraced him by the shoulder noticing the eyes of both, Steven's coloring slightly. "But I think the Gems speak to us, and a human of prominent kinship with you wants to talk to you. We don't want to continue interrupting."

Laughing nervously, she pulled Steven away, feeling his shoulders tense at the hindu's attentive look, and she sighed with relief when she felt him recover the step towards the blank expressions of the gems added to the strange one of Greg.

"I'm sorry, Steven, it was not my intention..." she whispered when they were at a considerable distance, but stopped when she felt his arms around her neck and, not knowing what to do, hid her greenish face on his left shoulder .

"Thank you, Peri, I needed it..." he whispered, sighing against her hair, hugging her more when he felt a chill from her. "The last time we danced together was at the opening ball of Era 3."

He moved away slightly, noticing Peridot's gaze fixed on him.

"We had fusioned in front of the Diamonds, and when they threatened to separate us the Gems tried to defend us and... they poofed them."

The look of the chestnut shone with sadness, and protective caressed his cheek.

"That's part of the past, Steven. I know it will not be easy to leave behind what happened at Homeworld even though it ended well, but nothing was your fault. Everything has its reasons, and it's not good for you to take responsibility for all that."

She took one of his hands, feeling the other tracing small circles on her back. She suppressed a shudder when he heard Steven's warm laugh.

"Wow, thanks..." he answered, and when he heard what came out of his mouth, he laughed again with Petidot. "When do we exchange papers?"

Laughing slightly, she did not separate from Steven.

"I learned from the best," was inevitable, and winked with scorn. "Let's go with the Gems. You don't want Connie to talk to you again when she sees that we lie to her."


	8. 4.1. For your own good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'll do anything to protect you. Anything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Week 4 Prompts!  
> Wrong Choices + Protection

Both could feel the heat of the battle ravaging their bodies, to the degree that Steven could feel almost sweating despite the autumn weather.

Covering them both behind his shield, he could feel Peridot panting at his side, added to the ardor that caused the scratches on his body.

His body hurt. It was rather because of the attacks received by the gem in front of them that because of the excessive physical effort, he was already used to it. Internally he knew that hidden corrupt gems still existed; it was practically impossible to have healed them all.

But he did not expect it to be while he was walking with Peridot in a breakwater, showing her the wonders of the planet that they could explore on her tablet when they were intercepted by one. The Gems had gone to the fountain to help the uncorrupted gems to reintegrate.

They were completely alone.

"Are you OK?" He heard Peridot's voice beside him, at a considerably low volume. He could swear he had sensed her dry throat.

"Yeah, yeah. They are only scratches, nothing that my powers cannot heal" nonetheless, he almost choked on his own saliva when he noticed how his shield, very slowly, began to fragment, while the powerful arms of the gem attacked it.

Peridot immediately pushed the shield, in a vain attempt to drive away their opponent. She did not have much strength or resistance, but the hybrid appreciated that effort.

But the other gem did not resist either, and both, trembling, could swear to feel stronger blows on the shield.

Until, in a literal blink, the shield vanished and he was removed several meters away, with a rock a few meters away that could have threatened to cause a contusion.

"Steven!" Peridot exclaimed, her voice more raspy than usual, seeing Steven tremble, trying to get up in a fitful breathing.

But he was really weak, or hurt, or the term that could resemble the poor state in which her friend and adventure partner was.

Fortunately, the gems did not know when to give up, and feeling her legs tremble rose. For Diamonds' sake, she had never felt her body so heavy.

But her opponent was a fool and, without hesitation, approached Steven. It made the ground tremble and its footsteps were marked in the sand.

The green gem frowned and ignoring her body, which cheered to return to the gemstone, approached Steven quickly between constant stumbles.

Fortunately she was faster and more agile despite her condition.

"You'll have to step over me if you want to put your dirty hands on him, you clod." Trying to stand, she turned both hands into fists. Behind her, she could feel Steven's restless gaze.

"Peridot, what are you doing?!" Alarmed, tried to get up, but unlike Peridot, he felt more powerfully the pain that the gem had caused in his body.

"I protect you, dah!" Despite the sarcastic exclamation, her expression remained determined, analyzing the place. Someone must have thrown something with metal beforehand, they had to!

But her radius became smaller as the gem came closer, listening behind her the pleas of Steven asking her to leave, that he would be fine.

"No, that's not true! You wouldn't be fine!" She frowned, feeling the pressure begin to play havoc with her, she had to act fast!

The corrupt gem raised theirs fist, ready to finish their work with respect to her, and Peridot in sign of desperation took her hand towards her gem, being blinded by a green light.

But at no time did she feel how she was returned to her gem, and Steven's exalted sigh made her slowly open her eyes, flabbergasted. In front of her, a weapon prostrated. The constant movies she saw with and without Steven, coupled with her constant research on weapons that she would like to invoke, let her know it was a scythe.

The tang was green with darker diagonal lines. The blade was a soft lime green, and she thought she was going crazy when she noticed that it gave off a neon aura.

She would have smiled. A pair of stars would have formed in her eyes and she could have jumped with hype between chuckles, but it was not the time. She could celebrate later.

Now Steven needed her.

With reflections that she did not know she had, she dodged the blow the beast gave and, without thinking twice, ran towards the gem throwing a dramatic war cry.

She was not sure if her friend would ask her to stop or remain silent and open-mouthed at the sighting of the weapon just like her.

But she did not know how, but she was able to dodge the offensive attacks that the corrupt gem gave. She simply moved her scythe with despair, blinded by the desire to protect Steven.

Feeling a weight release from her shoulders when a cloud of smoke appeared, and the exclamations of the Crystal Gems became audible from a distance. Her weapon disappeared among particles of light.

"We are here!" She cried, feeling her throat burn, and she bubbled the gem as soon as it landed in the sand but did not send it to the temple, aware that they would want to heal it, before quickly approaching the hybrid. "Steven! Are you...?!"

However, she was interrupted when she was caught between Steven's trembling arms, and she struggled to push the bubbling gem away from a possible misstep.

"Peri!" Hiding his face against the green gem's shoulder, he felt her start slightly, and felt his gaze moisten not only by the pain in her body. "I know your intention was good but promise me that you will never, **_never_ **do that again. It was a miracle that you managed to invoke your weapon, and although it was fantastic that you beat that gem on your own, I dunno what I would have done if they had poofed you. I could not stand it..."

Momentarily, his voice had begun to tremble, and blushing shyly felt as her shoulder began to moisten. A whit of guilt finally settled on her face, and finally being in pain she began to cry, stroking with her free hand the opposite hair.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, Steven. But I hadn't thought, I just wanted to protect you." She hesitated, matching her partner's gesture, taking extreme care not to hurt him.

Soon they began to listen closer to the steps of the Crystal Gems.

Geez, they would have a lot to explain.


	9. 5.1. With the flow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Just... relax."  
> And dance with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last week!  
> Fusion + Frustration + Tears of Joy

Peridot looked nervous, insecure, watching in front of her the hand that gently offered Steven, a small smile giving life to his face.

The wind played with her hair, the smell of sea salt being the only smell that both recognized and to which they had already become accustomed. And Peridot is proud, otherwise she could not have tolerated it enough for the memories and battles that had happened there.

However, she was not used to that at all! Her hand trembled, reluctant to take Steven's.

She was not afraid to take it, on more than one occasion she had done it and little by little she became familiar with the fact that he appreciated physical contact.

What she feared were the reasons why she should take it.

But Steven understood the nerves that the green gem experienced, and he waited patiently until he felt her small, slim fingers brush against the palm of his own.

"If you don't feel comfortable, Peri, we can postpone it," he had proposed when he saw her lip pursed. It was not a very common gesture, but he recognized that she did it when something really bothered her.

And the last thing he wanted was to make her feel bad.

However, Peridot scowled, clearly offended by the proposal, however well-intentioned.

"Hoaxes! I appreciate your intention Steven, but if I don't leave my insecurity about this topic at this very moment, I will not be able to do it later" without softening her expression, she pulled her tablet towards herself, and the hybrid listened to the sounds that the device gave whenever her fingers touched the screen.

It did not take long until a song was heard. It was not the typical slow and cheesy song, but it was clearly danceable.

He looked stunned as, regaining her confidence, Peridot took his hand making his blush inevitable.

"All right! What I have to do?" Without moving, he observed her determined expression. He could not help but smile, moved by the determination in her words and actions.

"I cannot tell you what to do, Peri, you just need to go with the flow; believe me, I went through the same thing."

But the more he spoke, the expression of the green gem became more puzzled, and the force applied in his hand lightened.

"Why should I... follow the ocean?" Strained, she pointed with her free hand to the sea, whose flows moved slowly and silently.

The brunette suppressed a giggle, missing his companion even more.

"It's just an expression. It means you don't worry. It does not have to be perfect for it to work. Just... relax" to demonstrate his point, he began to dance without separating from her, letting himself be carried away by the music.

It was considerably clumsy, and on more than one occasion there was nothing to trip over and take her with him to face the sand.

However, Peridot deduced, he had fun.

She smiled sideways and started dancing with him. She was not sure if she could call her as "dance" given the lack of synchronization and the sudden movements she made.

But Steven could not help but smile at the movements his partner do, beginning to imitate them, clearly satisfied with the fun she experienced.

They both started laughing. He even felt a strong déjà vécu. Different dance partner, same feeling. The dim light camouflaged his blush, but it could not hide the wide smile that inevitably appeared when he saw her so happy, partially forgetting the tension that emanated when she remembered that she would soon have to return to the barn.

Her time of stay began to raise the suspicions of the Gems.

But now it was them two. Without having to worry about opening herself emotionally to Lapis, or fearing to alter his relationship with Connie, the universe around they had shrunk.

Of course, they would have to do it, Garnet's mantra was repeated mentally by Steven, but neither could they be pressured to do so.

Maybe they should just... let themselves be carried along, dissipate the frustration that blinded their common sense through an activity. Who would have thought that Peridot would decide to try to refuse after so long, and had thought of him as her partner?

And he could slowly feel how the frustration she felt for days reduced in a partial way.

It was not much, and it could take more than a dance, but it assured that she would not explode or break in front of the blue gem.

In the meantime he... it helped him de-stress after all. He did not remember the last time he had danced with someone without having to worry about others or face a battle later.

He laughed coming out of his thoughts, a partially bitter laugh, feeling how the mix indicated that the song was about to end.

He looked at Peridot. Little by little, she developed more in the dance, and showed more fluency although coordination was still lacking. Her particular laugh betrayed her.

She was having fun.

Steven laughed lightly, and between laughs they both embraced.

Not a second passed before they were invaded by a blinding white light, feeling between twirls as their presences disappeared to form a new one.

Their gems slowly acquired an amber hue.

And when the light dissipated, their twirls caused them to stumble and fall on the sand.

They opened their eyes and blinked, appreciating how the image in front of them cleared, seeing everything a pale yellow color.

They sighed heavily, quickly touching their belly and forehead.

There, two gems of different cut were distinguished.

And they felt the time stop.

Their smile widened, and they was not sure, but they felt their eyes wet and bright.

"We did

In the meantime he ... helped him de-stress after all. He did not remember the last time he had danced with someone without having to worry about others or face a battle later.

River coming out of his thoughts, a partially bitter laugh, feeling how the mixture indicated that the song was about to end.

He looked at Peridot. Little by little, she developed more in the dance, and showed more fluency although coordination was still lacking. His particular laugh betrayed her.

He was having fun.

Steven laughed lightly, and between laughs they both embraced.

Not a second passed before they were invaded by a blinding white light, feeling between turns as their presences disappeared to form a new one.

Their gems slowly acquired an amber hue,

And when the light dissipated, their turns caused them to stumble and fall on the sand.

He opened his eyes and blinked, appreciating how the image in front of them cleared, seeing everything a pale yellow color.

He sighed heavily, quickly touching his belly and forehead.

There, two gems of different cut were distinguished.

And they felt the time stop.

Her smile widened, and she was not sure, but she felt his eyes wet and bright.

"We did it... We did it!" They raised their voices, awkwardly rising from the sand, laughing and crying.

Steven felt excited; Peridot, happy; both, proud.

Yes, they had done it.

**Author's Note:**

> Because of course I have to do this.


End file.
